conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
Isgalino: Is a language I designed. It is designed to be easy to learn and is based on English, Spanish and Italian. Scroll down and you'll see the Alphabet pronunciation and then Diphthongs, they will show you how the language is pronounced. From then on you will be able to read and pronounce the language correctly. =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. A- A''nt. B- ''B''ig. C- ''C''ar. D- ''D''og. E- ''E''nd. F- ''F''ox. G- ''G''od. H- ''H''ot. I- ''EE''l. J- ''J''ob. L- ''L''ot. M- ''M''ob. N- ''N''ip. O- ''O''n. Or like the "'''O" in "N'o'". When at the end of words. P- ''Pop. R- 'R'at. (The R is pronounced the Spanish way) S- 'S'at. T- 'T'op. U- B'''OO V- V''al. W- ''W''in. Y- ''Y''ou. Z- ''Z''ed. Letters (K,Q,X) are not used in the Isgalino alphabet and are replaced according to a more regular phonetic system in Isgalino. C is used instead of K. Q is replaced with C & U both connected together, for example this happens in other Isgalino words G & U connected together make a similar sound. Like in Spanish "'Cu'ando" or Italian "Lin'gu'a". X is replaced with C & S, the S followed after the C. Also in Isgalino concerning spelling. If you know the alphabet you can then spell, but I also realised that if a letter is a sound then there is no need to double consonants. Diphthongs Other alphabetical sounds represented by more than one letter; Compared to the pronunciation in English. Another thing to take notice to is the '''O at the end of a word in Isgalino is pronounced like in the English word "N'o'". But in a word, not at the end, it is pronounced as a standard Isgalino O. Although when a noun which has "o" at the end is pluralised the "o" does not make the long "o" sound that it would normally make at the end of a word, it instead makes a normal "o" like it would inside a word. E.g. Le stan'o'''s pensai ca? '''AI' long A in English S'a'''me. '''AY' long I in English Fr'i'''day. '''OY' like in English T'oy'. CH like in English Ch'''ocolate. '''SH like in English Sh'''ock. '''JH makes the sound like in the French Bon'j'''our. '''AO' makes the sound like in the English C'ow'. AU like in English Au'''dience. '''CU like in English QU. E.g. Qu'''estion. '''GU like in Italian GU. E.g. Lin'gu'a. (When followed by '''''o, a'', ''i) TH like in English TH. E.g. Th'e. =Basic Grammar= Isgalino uses a similar grammatical construction to Italian and Spanish. E.g. Nouns before Adjectives. The language uses the normal Subject-Verb-Object used in English and other european languages. The construction of grammar isn't unusual and follows many of the same rules as other European languages. Although English influences grammatical construction also. In Isgalino phrases such as "the fact that", "the thing is" are used. These are more English phrases and reasoning rather than anything else. In looking at grammar tense is an important thing to understand, this is probably what sets it apart from other languages. Common verbs English- Isgalino Isgalino verbs always end in "'ai". To/Be- Serai To/Do- Adai To/Go- Ai To/Feel- Sentai To/Move- Movai To/Have- Tenai To/Want- Cierai To/Need- Nesitai To/Look- Servai To/Learn- Lernai To/Make- Macai To/Whisper- Nisaplai To/Talk- Saplai To/Shout- Melisaplai To/Lose- Perdai To/Ask- Ascai To/Walk- Carinai To/Run- Melicarinai To/Sit- Nipiai To/Stand- Piai To/Jump- Soltai To/Come/arrive- Arivai To/Think- Pensai To/Know- Sabai To/Like- Enjai To/Laugh- Rai To/Kill- Celai To/Forward- Fentrai To/Back/backward- Nifentrai To/Fish- Pesai To/Farm- Granai To/Buy- Comprai To/Catch- Cogai An example sentence using some of the verbs above: Le granaijo servaios an servaios ad e pesaijo, li seraios pesaigo in il agua. In Isgalino there is no word for "went" instead it is the past tense of the verb "go". For example; Le nijo aios a scola. Common adjectives English - Isgalino Happy- Feliso - Sad - Nifeliso Beautiful- Bwelo - Ugly - Nibwelo Hungry - Famino - Full - Nifamino Thirsty- Sedo - Not thirsty - Nisedo Intelligent- Intelijento - Unintelligent - Niintelijento Big- Grando - Small - Nigrando Hard- Duro - Soft - Niduro Nice- Agriablo - Nasty - Niagriablo Kind- Bono - Unkind - Nibono Angry- Enrajo - Calm - Nienrajo Making adverbs The "ly" ending in English is indicating an adverb. To change an adjective into an adverb in Isgalino you add "n'" to the end of the adjective. For example "Le nijo carinaios feliso'n a il scola." Word gender In Isgalino to say masculine "The" we would say Le. To say the feminine "The" we say Il. A noun ending with "o" means that the noun is masculine. A noun ending with "a" means that the noun is feminine. A noun ending with any other letter means it is neither masculine or feminine, and so the "Le" word for "The" is used. Cueno es le depai tren? Jhores '''il' nij'a' nesitai fintrai et in il hor'a'.'' Translation; "When is the next train? Because the girl needs to find it in the hour". Jhores means Because in English, it is a mixture of two words, jhor= for, and es= is. Jhora means Why in English, it's a mixture of the words, jhor= for, and ca= what. Although "jhor-ca" is acceptable. The line separating jhor from ca is used to indicate to the reader that the phrase means "Why". Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi (Me does not exist in Isgalino, Mi means both I''', and '''Me.) He- Li She- Shi It- Et They- Lis We- Mis You- Thi You all/lot- This Is there some kind of relation between the pronouns? You might ask. There in fact is. The relation is hard to explain in English because English or any other language simply doesn't use a relationship like this, but I will try to explain, once this relationship is understood the pronouns are very easy to understand. For example, "Li" means "He", and so in Isgalino to say "They" we say "Lis", it literally translates in English as "Hes", literally a pluralization of "He". Why is "He" used when talking about something that has no particular gender? Well that is because in Isgalino masculine nouns etcetera are dominant. The same thing happens with "We", in Isgalino "Mi" means "I" so to say "We" you would say "Mis" which literally translates in English as "I's", a pluralization of "I". The same thing happens with "Thi", which means "You". So to pluralize "You" we say "This". Literally "You lot". Although this concept is unusual and maybe slightly confusing at first when it is understood it makes the pronouns of Isgalino very simple and gives them a good relationship. Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Thio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Lios You lot's- Thiso Their- Liso Its- Eto The pronouns are the route, the "o" indicates possession. It also makes remembering them much easier. Tense Isgalino has its own way of expressing tense, past, present, future & present continuous(Usually used to express continuing, ongoing actions which are taking place at the moment of speaking or writing.) Verbs in Isgalino always end in AI, this means the verb is in the present tense. Below is how to change the tense from just present to past, future and present continuous. To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino we add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino we add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing we add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running". This would be, "Michael pensai'os' li tenai'os' e problemo melicarinai'go'". In the sentence "pensai" is the verb "think" so the past tense is "os". "Melicarinai" is the verb "run" so to make Melicarinai present continuing we add "go". =Dictionary= In Isgalino there is a smaller amount of vocabulary compared to other languages. This makes learning it much easier and reduces the amount of words needed to be learned. To make something opposite we add "NI" to the front of the word. For example "Nibon". This means "Bad". If we actually breakdown the word it is easier to understand why it is like that. "Bon" means "Good", and so if "Ni" means opposite or not something then "Nibon" means "Not good/bad". This basis works for many words in Isgalino, mainly adjectives & verbs. These adjectives are split from the Other languages' adjectives into Primary adjective and Secondary adjectives of Isgalino. For example Beautiful is a Primary adjective and Ugly is a Secondary adjective, as beautiful is more Prime or Original than Ugly. So to say Beautiful it is "Bwelo", so ugly is the adjective which is changed, so ugly is "Nibwelo".(Bear in mind this example is fairly difficult to possibly explain but I'll show you another easier more logical one.) Another example is Talk which is the Primary adjective, (Mainly primary adjectives are more important than Secondary adjectives or are louder, faster, or more beneficial.) Talk/Speak in Isgalino is "Saplai" so to say "Whisper" we would say "Nisaplai". This same rule also concerns making something more something,"Meli" is the thing we use for this. For example we know if Saplai is talk then "Shout" is simply "Melisaplai". You can see an example of this in the sentence above, the one explaining tense, it says "Melicarinu", the "carinu" bit is Walk. =Example text= 1) Le stano ruo servaios ad le lufo grio, bero le lufo no pensai de le stano, li carinaios niad. 2) Saluto, mio namo es Forsa. Mi livai in Isgalina, Valai De Hiros. Et es il sita prinsipal de Isgalina. Mi serai livaigo in Isgalina jhor desantrio anyos. Mi livaios in Portugalina jhor duo anyos, mi seraios natasai in Portugalina. 1) The red dog looked at the grey wolf, but the wolf didn't think about the dog, he walked away. 2) Hello, my name is Forsa. I live in Isgalina, "Valai De Hiros". It is the capital city of Isgalina. I have been living in Isgalina for thirteen years. I lived in Portugal for two years, I was born in Portugal. Connectives Isgalino - English Con- With Nicon- Without (Literally "Not with"). No- Not (E.g. Mi no sabai) Ad- At Niad- Away (Literally "Not at"). I (Written lower-case when not at the start of a sentence.) - And Bero- But O- Or Jhores- Because A- To E- A Mas- More Nimas- Less Es- Is Et- Is Le- The (Neutral, masculine) Il- The (Feminine) Who, what, when, where, why, etc. English - Isgalino Who- Cio What- Ca When- Cueno Where- Cuenai Why- Jhora This- Esa That- Eso There- Hia Here- Hio Phrases English - Isgalino Good morning- Bon mino Good day- Bon dio Good evening- Bon sentrai dio Good night- Bon noto Hello- Saluto Goodbye- Nisaluto Welcome- Bonsaluto How are you- Como es thi? Yes- Si (Also means "Always".) No- Nisi The fact that- Le feto eso The thing is- Le coso es In fact- In feto Colours English - Isgalino Colour- Colero White- Blanco (Also means "Blank".) Grey- Grio Black- Nero Blue- Bluo (Also means "Sky".) Red- Ruo Green- Greno (Also means "Grass".) Purple- Perplio Yellow- Yelo Numbers Isgalino - English Ono- One Duo- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fifo- Five Seso- Six Seto- Seven Oto- Eight Novo- Nine Des- Ten To say eleven in Isgalino we simply say "Desiono". Literally "ten and one". Des means ten, i''' means '''and,' Ono' means one. This pattern continues from 10 onwards until twenty, which is something else. Food & Drink Food and drink as a whole contains a large amounts of various nouns. Including animals, fruit, vegetable, and various drinks. In that case I will go over some of the things you'll need when talking about food and drink. Meats/fish - Cinais/pes English - Isgalino Pork- Pigo (Literally "Pig".) Beef- Cao (Literally "Cow".) Bacon- Pigo thino (Literally "Thin pork".) Chicken- Polo Turkey- Terco Fruits - Frutos Apple- Aplo Raspberry- Ruo bera Blueberry- Bluo bera Pear- Pera Pineapple- Triaplo (Literally "Tree apple", Tree is "Tria".) Orange- Oranca Banana- Banana Kiwi- Ciwi Mango- Mango Random food & Drink English - Isgalino Rice- Ris Pasta- Pasta Soup- Supa Sausage- Salcho Bread- Poma Pasty- Pomo Cake- Torto Egg- Ovo Milk- Lachai Water- Agua Juice- Juso Flour- Florina Sugar- Sugo Salt- Sal Pepper- Pepa Oil- Oylo Olive Oil- Oylo oliva Pastry- Pastri Professions (English - er, ist, cian.) (Isgalino - jo.) English - Isgalino Artist - Artaijo Scientist - Siensaijo Psychiatrist - Sicistraijo Guitarist - Gutaraijo Farmer - Granaijo Musician - Musicaijo Magician - Majicaijo Physician - Sanaijo (Also Doctor) Fisher - Pesaijo (To make the professions above feminine you change the ending from "Jo" to "Ja". Subjects English - Isgalino History- Historio Geography- Jiografio Technology- Tecnolojio Information technology- Informaido tecnolojio Philosophy- Filosofio Society- Sosialo Mathematics- Mataimatico Art- Artai Music- Musicai Science- Siensai Languages- Linguos Countries & Nationality English - Isgalino In Isgalino countries end in "a". Nationality or language of a country end in "o". For example; Mi serai Ingalino. (I am English). Similarly to say that you speak English you say; Mi saplai Ingalino. To say you're from England you say; Mi serai de Ingalina. England- Ingalina English - Ingalino Portugal- Portugalina Portuguese - Portugalino America- America American - Americo Spain- Spanya Spanish - Spanyo France- Fransa French - Franso Italy- Italia Italian - Italio Germany- Germana German - Germano Household nouns English - Isgalino House- Casa Door- Portelo Window- Viza Window ledge- Bordo viza Shelf/ledge/rim/edge- Bordo Carpet- Carpeto Stairs- Esculatero(s) Room- Chambo Bedroom- Chambo de beda Bathroom- Chambo de toleto Front door- Portela fentrai Back door- Portela nifentrai Garage- Garajho Garden- Gardena Animals Dog- Stano Cat- Shato Rabbit- Coneglo Bird- Barelo Bear- Obo Butterfly- Farelo Wolf- Lufo Parts of the body English - Isgalino Head- Hedo Nose- Nazelo Mouth- Boca Ear- Oydo Eyes- Oco(s) Teeth- Dento(s) Hair- Capelo (Hair is classed as a singular noun when describing the hair of your head.) Neck- Cola Chest- Torso Back- Nitorso Leg- Lego Knee- Gino Foot- Pio Toe- Piodedo Arm- Bracho Hand- Hando Finger- Dedo People English - Isgalino Man- Jo Woman- Ja Boy- Nijo Girl- Nija Father- Padro Mother- Padra Brother- Nipadro Sister- Nipadra Son- Dejo (Literally "Of man".) Daughter- Deja (Feminine version of "Dejo".) Adult- Adulto Child/baby- Niadulto Talking about yourself Describing yourself, where you're from and where you live. My name is --- (In Isgalino this phrase does exist but we simply say;) Mi serai --- (Which means I am.) I am --- years old (In Isgalino we say something slightly different;) Mi serai ajo --- (Which means I am age ---) Category:Languages